


A Softer DCU: Gotham Girls

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I am a batshit genius scientist prophet goddess and I will be free.





	A Softer DCU: Gotham Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Text c. E. Horne & J. Comeau.  
> Repost from tumblr.


End file.
